Don't turn back
by D.C talk
Summary: The new sequel for It's just the way things are.Cheza finally makes her debute.Darcia's at it again, can the wolves survive..much less make it to paradise?Two new characters taking the place of Cher and Hubb,&starting their own epic tell of romance
1. The ever twisting journey

D.C: Yes, your eyes have not deceived you. This is now officially the sequel to 'It's just the way things are. The other one just wasn't working out. I have no idea how you guys manage to put up with my writing some times. I mean seriously, some of it I think of as 'dishing you out crap' but then again I never said that my writing should win an award.

Without further ado, well unless you count the next few sentence's…if you have any questions, suggestions, constructive criticism, or telling me how hard you laughed, cried, and ran around screaming "FINALLY!" then please tell me! People I'm really starting to feel like I'm boring you to death. Honestly I get so many reviews that say 'nice job' basically and well I feel like my time was wasted ( by writing a new chapter) Seriously I did not stay up for hours writing a chapter just to get "Nice job,". BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH to the one's who review, esp. to the ones that add flavor to their review.

Btw, I'm opening up in Toboe's POV (Point of View)

* * *

The chilled wind cooled my sweat covered fur; to say it felt nice would be the understatement of the year. But, I refuse to submit to my body's whims. Two moons have gone by since our departure of Freeze city. Only our scent was left to taunt the wolf hunters that desired us so; including Quent.

Our pace was neither a trot nor a flat out run, but rather in the middle. Kiba made it well known that we desperately needed to distance ourselves from Quent. Even without his stead fast companion Blue, he was still a force to be reckoned with. But as you can imagine blue and Hige's pup, Riza, has put limitations our pace. Along with the pups that are ever so slightly developing inside of me.

"Toboe," Kiba's masculine voice ripped through the night air; demanding my attention.

His white profile intermingling with the white landscape about 100 yards away. With Tsume hot on his heels, twenty feet behind him was Hige and Blue, with Riza firmly placed in her mother's jaws.

'Falling behind again,' her mind nagged.

I was exhausted…spent if you will. But I could not allow my conditions to hamper our search. Slowly I found the strength in knowing that my pups needed me to go on, to find shelter. Inch by inch, paw by paw, I made my way towards them; head down.

But having a mate most defiantly has its advantages. Tsume quickly made his way over to me; shifting back to his handsome human form. Gently he lifted me from my burden, placing me on his back, and securely holding me down with his clawed hands clasped around my legs that were sticking out on both sides of him.

"Take it easy for awhile. KIBA obviously doesn't know what it's like to travel with pups," Tsume stated with his face turned slightly to his right so he could see her through the corner of his eye, before shifting his gaze back to Kiba. Noticeably his back muscles tightened as if he was preparing for a fight. Toboe knew Tsume enough to know that he was defiantly pissed off at Kiba to push her so hard.

"Thank-you Tsume," I whispered into his ear softly before nuzzling into his neck; at least for awhile I was protected from the world. A slight nod of his head was his reply.

* * *

--Quent's POV--

(Jail)

'Do they honestly think, or dare to hope that they could hold me back from what I want with merely bars?'

And what he wanted was to feel the hot liquid of wolf's blood running down his fingers. In his hysteria like fantasy there was so much of it that it collected in a pool in front of him…yes that was his fantasy. Many would cringe if they only knew what he had planned for the wolves once he managed to find them.

But one thing at a time, right now escape was first. Lucky for him the idiots thought him to be so drunk that he was intoxicated enough to proclaim that there were wolves, and that he needed to kill each and every one of them. Naively they believed that since he was so supposedly 'drunk' that he wouldn't be able to manage to escape, plus needing the guards in other cells for more 'qualified criminals' they left him in a barren cell save for a bunk bed, faucet, and a can, without a second thought.

Their first and last mistake; if they dare keep him from his mission…by all means necessary.

And that night, he did indeed manage to escape.

* * *

"Tsume?" Toboe asked hazily, from just being roused from her light sleep.

Unexpectedly she found herself slipping off of her mate's back. Thinking that his grip had slipped she grasped his leather jacket with both fist.

"Toboe," Tsume snapped.

"What?" she asked; confused at the urgency in his voice.

"I need to catch up with Kiba for the hunt, and if I don't hurry they'll catch our scent!" And with being said Toboe released her death grip on his jacket and slipped down his back until she felt the ground beneath her.

And just like that he took off at a heart stopping run, yelling over his shoulder for her to stay with Hige and Blue.

"He must really be hungry," Toboe stated when Hige and Blue sat down bedside her on the snow packed earth. All resuming their beloved forms; forming a small circle around Riza.

"Who isn't?" Hige snapped at Toboe, not eating in awhile was really starting to take a toll on his behavior.

"HIGE!" Blue barked, fully penetrating him with her sky blue gaze.

"Control yourself, your scarring her and Riza," she implied before gently nuzzling her pup. Reassuring her that Hige wasn't going to hurt anyone, but was instead a bit grouchy.

"He's hungry, but he also sense's your fatigue. Well all do, but him more so, since you're bonded. Its instinct for the male to feel the need to hunt for the female," Blue stated, answering her unanswered question.

When blue first started conversing with her, Toboe wasn't quiet sure what exactly she was talking about. But that quickly changed as she continued her explanation on why Tsume had snapped at her in his urgency to hunt for her.

"Oh," was all Toboe replied, until she decided to say more, uneasy with the silence that was slowly creeping upon them.

"Tsume never explained all that,"

By then Hige decided to reenter the conversation.

"It's just like the guy to mark her and not tell her anything," he scolded, while facing the direction that Kiba and Tsume has went in.

"To be truthfully honest I don't think he even knows of all the commitment and evolvement it entails," he continued.

"He tires…I can tell," Toboe said, quickly coming to Tsume's defense.

'She's utterly devoted to that creep,' Hige thought.

Inexpediently Hige's stomach growled, announcing to everyone that he couldn't wait too much longer. Taking up the task of deciphering if the two males were making any progress in killing anything Hige took a quick sniff before quickly registering the smell of blood. But much to his dismay it didn't fit under the right category, in fact quiet the opposite. It was then that his honey iris's dilated.

"Blue do you smell-," Hige started before quickly being cut off by blue's quick response

"Yeah!" Before grabbing their daughter by the scruff of the neck with her powerful canine jaws; heading towards the forest.

* * *

"What is it? Can't you see that I've got guest?" Snapped Ms. Suzuki.

Honestly, the staff she had hired weren't exactly the brightest bunch she had ever hired for a project.

"It's urgent Ms. Suzuki," her specimen observer Mr. Sato stated.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Ms. Suzuki quickly apologized to her guests, a slight flush making its way across her face. Her emerald gaze quickly taking one last look at the occupants in the room; two of were of noble blood.

* * *

Reviews make me feel appreciated, and it really motivated me. So please review!

O.O I'm so bad, leaving you poor people with a MAJOR cliffhanger….smirks evilly in good time my friends, all in good time.

Chapter 2:

--Quent--

Even if he wanted to turn around and give up there was nothing left to go back to. Hunting them was his way of life…his purpose.

--?--

"What is it?" Mrs. Suzuki asked impatiently

"Word of our project has some how managed to leak out. If you took note of the two nobles you know of what I speak," he replied back, pushing up the glasses that had managed to slightly move from their spot.

"Wh- But how?"

"Don't know, but I'll stall, while you get her out of here,"

--Can't leave a spoiler for our wolves side of the story…sorry but it'll give too much away!--


	2. Stickin close to your loved ones

D.C: This is a little something to try and make up for not updating in so many months,

ENJOY!

AND REVIEW! PLESE!

* * *

"Toboe's world slowly seemed to be slipping away. Her thoughts slurred, all that mattered was getting to him." –D.C

* * *

Three wolves could be seen running as fast as their weary limbs would carry them. In the lead was a light brown female, with a slightly rounded stomach, along with a midnight black and brown right on her heels.

"TSUME!" Toboe desperately called out, before losing her balance on the loose earth beneath her.

"Toboe!" Blue and Hige barked when they saw her form drop to the earth, before plummeting down the slight incline of a hill.

Her eyelids felt like the were bolted to her face, her limbs screamed for her to stop this madness. Getting herself killed wasn't going to help Tsume. As if just the mere thought of him gave her strength her vision slowly focused to find herself surrounded by hunters. True they weren't exactly in front of her but they were upon her!

In her blind panic Toboe could do nothing but howl for help. Fate did not seem destined to take her life just yet…all her worries were cast aside for the moment. For she could smell him…he was quickly closing the gap between them.

And there he was, for the humans he was just a grey blur; for he seemed to have come out of the very mist that had surrounded them…this would not end well for them and they knew it. For in their blind panic they started shooting at anything that looked capable of moving. In an instant Tsume was at her side…well techniquely in front of her.

Using his body as a barrier, to separated her from their blood thirsty hands.

Even though he knew how it would end, Tsume couldn't be sure if Toboe would get away unscathed. Already he had received a deep cut on his thigh; slightly immobilizing him. But when he had heard her despite howl and need for his protection, he found the strength to come to her aid.

"GET OUT OF HERE! RUN AWAY!" he barked at her, snapping his jaws to add more force to his command.

Whimpering Toboe did as she was asked; she would do as he asked…even if it meant abandoning him.

"Forgive me," she lightly barked (wolf talk people).

"There is nothing to forgive," he replied back, catching her light words on the wind; before attacking head on to face what ever fate had in store for him.

* * *

They had come out of nowhere, almost as swift as his kin. Kiba would never admit it but some how they had managed to sneak up and ambush Tsume and him. Kiba had been the first to react by charging fullthrottle at the nearest target, almost as soon as he was there he heard the slight crack of his vitim's neck indicating his death.

Perhaps it was the need to hunt and provide for the fact that the humans had managed to get past the two male's attention.

"Kiba, grab the deer and go! I'll take care of them…Toboe has to eat; she can't go on any longer," and with that he started battling the men.

And now here he was saving his skin.

By the time he had arrived to the scene, Tsume was starting to really show heavy symptoms of fatigue.

He had managed tofell ten of the fifteen that hunted them. It was a miracle that he was still even alive, considering he was weak from hunger and lack of sleep.

"I'll take it from here Tsume, go find her," Kiba announced, deep inside he knew he could have easily been in the same situation. In fact he had been in many similar one's with Cheza.

"Right," and with that the enormous grey took off as quickly as the mist had lifted.

"DAMNIT!" Tsume screamed when he tripped over one of the many tree roots that littered the forest floor. As he spiraled down he took noticed that the trees were less dense, and the air was thick withscent of water. He was on a slight incline that over looked the valley bordered with pine trees. Two miles east was where the thick smell of human and wolf blood mingled.

And then there she was, making her way towards him at a swift pace. Subconsciously Tsume noted the slight rocking of her semi-rounded stomach was attracting. And his chest filled with pride at the thought not only were the occupants in her womb his but also the fact that this was the creature that he had sworn his protection to, no one else could clam that honor.

Lifting his head once more to gaze at the she-wolf he watched her stomach again, it was weird this obsession to stare at her but what the hell. He finally came to the conclusion that it was merely because she was his and that it made him feel relaxed to watch her.

"Tsume," she whimpered when she was right up against him, nuzzling every square inch of him. If not being injured he would have been content with her nuzzling him all day but that would have to wait till he was healed.

"Toboe," he gasped when she accidentally embedded her claw in his wounded thigh.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered again, almost a squeak. And Tsume was a hundred percent sure that if she had been in her human form she would have taken to crying.

"STOP IT!" he barked; some what roughly nudging her off of him.

"Your thigh!" she gasped as she took up her human form, lightly grazing her fingers over the wound.

The way she lightly touched him made his hot blood cool. He resumed his human shape; head lightly resting on his left arm…eyes shut. But things did not stay this way for she soon quit caressing his wound with her fingers.

As she took to removing her fingers from his thigh, she quickly found out she couldn't remove her hand from his grasp.

"Huh?" was her light gasp when his hot hand grabbed hers to bring her hand back to his wounded thigh; before letting it go.

"Don't stop," he quietly commanded, before falling into a light sleep; bathing in the moonlight with his mate at his side; gently caressing his wound.

* * *

"What can I get you mister?" asked the bar tender at the local pub.

"Vodka," he replied simply, making a loud 'thump' when he sat down on the overly cushioned seat.

"So you ever hear anything about flower maidens…you know the one's those damn nobles are always frightening over?" Quent asked, just a bit of a lead would help him out tremendously.

"Nope…and I've got to say you're the first that has ever asked me that. Can't say too many people know about those flower girls unless they're working for a noble," he stated, looking up from the glass he had just finished polishing. Giving Quent a wary glance.

"You don't have to worry about me, i've never worked for one in my life; never plan on it either. But if it'll help loosen your tongue since you seem to have a hard time separating yourself from the information I'll give you sixty-five American dollars,"

"You drive a hard bargain," the bar tender replied. But seeing as his guy seemed to be more than willing to buy the information off of his hands he was going to milk him for all he was worth…scratch that out…guys got a rife.

Quent couldn't help but read the man's thoughts, he openly displayed his thoughts on his face. So to knock him off his block Quent shifted just a little bit to display his rife. The guy didn't exactly strike him as a war hero, so it should have the desired effects.

"Sounds great with me, but seeing as they'll kill me if they find out I let my lips slip I'm going to have to charge you an extra ten dollars," he replied back curtly; a smile ever present on his face.

'I'm glad you also think your life means no more than ten dollars,' Quent though sarcastically, with a slight hint of humor.

"Sure," and with that they shook hands in agreement, but before he let go Quent squeezed the living crap out of the other man's hand.

"Sorry, people always said I have a good grip," Quent stated after seeing the undoubtedly look of pain in the other mains pupils.

"IT'S been rumored that there's one of those flower things at the Kasumi household. From there you'll have to find out from some local where exactly 'Kiyoi' is. That's were all the alchemy, and science crap happen,"

* * *

"What is it?" Mrs. Suzuki asked impatiently

"Word of our project has some how managed to leak out. If you took note of the two nobles you know of what I speak," he replied back, pushing up the glasses that had managed to slightly move from their spot.

"Wh- But how?"

"Don't know, but I'll stall, while you get her out of here,"

"But where do you expect me to go? We have no allies…the whole world would want her if they discovered our secret," Mrs. Suzuki explained as she sank fully into her chair, her face being held up by her hands.

"It'll be alright, I promise Rin. I've seen you come too far for it all to be thrown away," he said softly cupping her chin in his hand. Lifting her gaze from the table to meet his.

"I will see this project through I assure you Mrs. Suzuki," he finished offering her one of his genuine smiles. That normally would have cured her troubles…but not this time.

"Mr. Sato you really are sincere, and naïve…and I appreciate it, but I cannot allow you to make yourself a target by assisting me…I'll do it on my own," she stated softly, at the end her voice dropped to low for anyone to pick up.

And with that she was gone, the only way of knowing she was still there was the soft but independent click of her high-heels.

"I cannot allow you to do that Rin," Daisuke replied softly to himself, almost in after thought.

"After all…I must live up to my name," and with that he made his way silently down the wing that Rin had taken only six minutes prior.

* * *

Eh…I think I'm going to gag from all the fluff.

Daisuke: means 'Great help'

And no you haven't seen the last of Rin Suzuki, and Daisuke Sato. -smiles-

Hehe, i really love a lot of these scenes but more so with Quent, he's a fiesty devil!

12:27 P.M. People….I do believe I deserve a heck of a lot of reviews…long ones at that.

Thank you and good night.

D.C


End file.
